countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Roman Empire
The Roman Empire was the post-Republican period of ancient Rome, consisting of large territorial holdings around the Mediterranean Sea in Europe, North Africa and West Asia ruled by emperors. From the accession of Caesar Augustus to the military anarchy of the third century, it was a principate with Italy as metropole of the provinces and its city of Rome as sole capital (27 BC – 286 AD). Although fragmented briefly during the military crisis, the empire was forcibly reassembled, then ruled by multiple emperors who shared rule over the Western Roman Empire, based in Milan and later Ravenna, and the Eastern Roman Empire, based in Nicomedia and later Constantinople. Rome remained the nominal capital of both parts until 476 AD, when it sent the imperial insignia to Constantinople (Byzantium in Ancient Greek) following the capture of Ravenna by the barbarians of Odoacer and the subsequent deposition of Romulus Augustus. The fall of the Western Roman Empire to Germanic kings, along with the Hellenization of the Eastern Roman Empire into the Byzantine Empire, is conventionally used to mark the end of Ancient Rome and the beginning of the Middle Ages. Description Appearance He's often represented wearing a white and red toga with a golden crown of laurel on his head which is a symbol of victory (related to all the successful conquests of the Empire). Personality At first, the Roman Empire is represented as a cold person until he found the development of Western civilization and decided to share all his knowledge with others. Originally, the Roman Empire was very jealous of the knowledge and power of the Macedonian Empire, which led to its conquest. However, both empires agreed that they have much in common and both fell in love. Currently, the Roman and Macedonian Empires are considered married since they both abandoned their interests for absolute power since they began to worry about their children. Flag Meaning It is the eagle on the Roman Empire flag that inspired many others countries after (in Europe). The abbreviation "SPQR" is for "Senatus Populusque Romanus" which means "The Senate and the Roman people". History A Mysterious Beginning Little is know about the beginning of Rome historically speaking, however, there are multiple legends on how it started. One legend is the story of two brothers, Romulus and Remus. The brothers were raised by a wolf who found them when they were abandoned on the banks of the Tiber river. The wolf raised the boys until a shepherd and his wife found them. As the boys grew, they dreamed of building a great city. While building, Remus started making fun of the walls Romulus built and, according to Roman Historian Livy, Romulus killed Remus and the name "Rome" came from him. Archaeologists have found artifacts dating back to 5000BC, with farming beginning on the Tiber river between 2000 and 1000 BC. Rome began in between 800 and 700 BC. Republic to Empire Rome wasn't an empire at first, it was a Republic from 509 BC to 27 BC. All Roman citizens were able to vote for their leaders, some governments today are based on this government. Rome was mainly based on the Greeks and Etruscans, who were neighbors of Rome. Rome was able to expand to almost all of Italy and developed new battle and defense strategies. The Romans even allowed their conquered settlements to run any problems they had on their own, making the Roman Republic stronger and more stable. There were many conflicts between the Patricians and Plebeians, the 2 Roman social classes since the Plebeians were forced to do more things than the higher-earning class, however. For about 120 years, Rome had a conflict with the Carthaginians, this was known as the Punic War and there were actually 3 of them. The first triumvirate started in 60 BC and a man named Julius Caesar would claim victory, however, the Senate didn’t like how he claimed to be dictator for life so they planned his assassination, which was successful. The second triumvirate started in 43 BC and included Caesar’s grandnephew, Octavin, who defeated his rival Mark Anthony and his wife Cleopatra. Unlike Caesar, Octavin didn’t claim himself as a lifelong dictator and helped improve the Republic and the Senate. Octavian was given the title Augustus, the majestic one in Latin, and this marked the beginning of the Roman Empire. Pax Romana and Roman Emperors A time of Roman peace called Pax Romana would last about 200 after Caesar Augustus formed the Roman Empire and would be the peak of the Roman Empire. During his reign, Augustus would make multiple improvements to the government, military, and defense. The next emperors down the road are Tiberius, Caligula, Claudius, and Nero, who were all family of Augustus and would be known as the Julio-Claudian emperors. Tiberius and Claudius were effective rulers while Caligula and Nero were brutal emperors. General Vespasian would become emperor and would restore peace after the violence after Nero's death but treated anyone who apposed his rule cruel. The Colosseum was being built under his rule and his 2 sons would rule after him. During Titus rule, 2 destructive disasters would occur, including the destruction of Pompeii, though he and Domitian would continue restoring Rome. Emperors Nerva, Trajan, Hadrian, Antoninus Pius, and Marcus Aurelius are known as the five good emperors. All 5 emperors created programs for the empire's people and improved cities. Trajan expanded the Roman Empire to it's furthest extent, extending from Great Britain to Mesopotamia and parts of North Africa and to western Europe. Some of the territory Trajan gained would be lost to make the Roman Empire easier to control. Emperor Hadrian built a strong defense in Mesopotamia and on the Rhine and Danube rivers. A network of roads was built throughout the empire, trade flourish, and the Roman Empire was the biggest empire of its time, almost the size of the United States! Downfall and the split of the Empire After Marcus Aurelius's reign, the empire started going downhill. The government was weak and most of the 22 emperors that ruled in a 50 year span were killed by their own generals. The economy and education declined drastically and little people were running for office. Slaves were most of the empire's population at this point. Invasions from multiple Germanic tribes were speeding up the process and 3 emperors tried to keep Rome under control. Emperor Diocletian reinforced defense and tried improving the economy but failed to do so in the end. Conflict broke out again and Emperor Constantine tried slowing the downfall. He moved the capital from Rome to Constantinople, a city in Turkey. The empire would split in AD 395 when Emperor Theodosius believed that after his death, the empire should split in two. The Western Roman Empire would fall from further Germanic invasions while the Eastern Roman Empire would last for a few more centuries and would be renamed the Byzantine Empire. Relationship Family * Macedonian Empire - wife Successors * Portugal - son/daughter * Spain - son/daughter * France - son/daughter * Romania - son/daughter * Italy - son/daughter or future version (depends on the person) * Greece - stepson/stepdaughter or future version of Macedonian Empire (depends on the person) * Austria - stepson/stepdaughter * Ireland - stepson/stepdaughter * Hungary - stepson/stepdaughter * Switzerland - grandson/granddaughter * Netherlands - grandson/granddaughter * Belgium - grandson/granddaughter * Moldova - grandson/granddaughter * Andorra - grandson/granddaughter * Monaco - grandson/granddaughter * Malta - daughter/granddaughter (depends on the person) * San Marino - son/grandson (depends on the person) * Vatican City - son/daughter or grandson/granddaughter (depends on the person) Friends * Ancient Egypt * Carolingian Empire * Macedonian Empire (currently) * Mongol Empire Neutral * Germanic tribes * Seljuk Empire Enemies * Carthage * Macedonian Empire (formerly) * Ottoman Empire Trivia * The Roman Empire should not be confused with the Holy Roman Empire. This is because some represent both characters with the same Roman armor. References * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roman_Empire Category:Characters Category:Former Countries Category:Europe Category:Africa Category:Asia Category:Everything Category:Latin countries Category:Empires Category:Southern Europe Category:Southeastern Europe Category:Christian Countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:Orthodox Countries Category:Hellenic countries